Sick Days
by MischiefManaged1916
Summary: Clary is feeling poorly, and who better to take care of her when she's ill?


**Sick Days**

 **~One-shot~**

Clary's head pounded with a consistent thud, like someone was knocking against her skull with a hammer. That, of course, was not actually happening. She had a hunch that she had caught the virus going around, but hadn't mentioned anything to Jace or the others. Her training was too important to be put on hold due to a silly illness and she was already so behind anyway.

It was only a matter of time, though, until Jace eventually figured out what was wrong. Clary had been zoning out during her shadowhunter history lessons all week and Jace had to constantly get Clary's attention during their hand-to-hand combat.

Right now, though, she was supposed to be memorizing the latest runes. Clary usually excelled at this, one of the few topics she also really enjoyed, but today it was all she could do to keep her eyes open.

"Clary? Come on, Clary, you're exhausted. What's going on?" Jace looked over at her, his eyes clouded with concern.

"It's nothing. Just a little tired today, I stayed up last night with Simon watching some animated show." Clary lied, as she propped up her head on her hand.

"Oh, by the angel, Clary I know you're lying."

"I am not, now lets go, we have combat training in 20 minutes with Alec and I want to get changed." Clary stood up, heading toward the hallway that leads to the bedrooms.

Jace reached up and grabbed her arm, "No, we can skip training for one da. If you won't tell me what's going, I'll have Magnus come look at you."

"Jace," Clary protested, she knew if Magnus took a look at her with his magic that he'd know immediately what was wrong.

"No arguing, you either tell me know or we're going to see him."

There was no way to get out of this, "It's really nothing, Jace, I've just felt a little sick this week. It's not even a real cold, I'm just not feeling 100%."

Jace looked her over, and then he reached up and carefully placed his hand over Clary's forehead. "Clary! You're burning up, why didn't you say anything?" Jace looked down at her, the concern in his eyes mixing with disappointment.

"Because, I'm already really behind with training, shadowhunters start their training at 11 years old and I'm not nearly good enough for my age. If I took off time for something as silly as a cold, I'd fall even farther behind." Clary said, casting her eyes downward.

"Clary," Jace tipped her head up to meet his eyes, "You're already an incredible shadowhunter. You've helped so many people and a few days wont hurt your training."

"I know."

"Good, now lets get you to bed, you need it." He had moved so fast, that his individual movements blurred together. Jace scooped her up into his arms and carried her up to his bedroom.

"Don't move," He instructed her, "I'll be right back." Clary laid her head down on his pillow, savoring the sent of him.

She glanced over at his desk, expecting to see the plain, clinical room as usual, but she was surprised to see three picture frames standing on top of the wooden desk. The first picture was of Jace and Izzy and Alec, they looked like they were maybe 13 and they all had matching goofy smiles. The second photo was from last Christmas. Everyone had gathered at the New York Institute and Robert Lightwood had taken the picture and almost every one of Clary's friends were smiling into the camera. The last photo was of Clary and Jace. They had been sitting on the Institute steps, Jace, one step above Clary, had leaned down to wrap his arms around Clary's neck when Isabelle came around the corner, holding a camera.

The photo made her smile and Clary's eyes sagged as she leaned back onto the pillow. She faintly heard the door to the bedroom open and felt someone slide in to the bed with her. Their arms wound their way around her and pulled Clary close.

* * *

Clary woke up to a churning feeling in her stomach. The room was dark and the window let in streams of light from the city. Jace's arms were wrapped casually around her waist. Quietly, Clary slipped out from under his arms and made it to the bathroom before getting sick into the toilet. Whatever little food she had eaten earlier came up.

She heard Jace open the door and kneel down next to her, lifting her hair out of her face and gently rubbing circles on her back.

"Are you alright?" Jace said softly as she leaned back, finally done with her episode.

Clary started to speak but was interrupted by a racking cough, "Yeah, I think I'm done." She finally managed to spit out.

She leaned her head down onto the tile, the cool floor soothing her headache. "Come on, Clary, let's get you back to bed." Jace helped her up then swept her into his arms till they reached the bed.

Jace then produced a damp cloth; he wiped away the strands of hair on her forehead then placed the cool cloth on her head. Clary sighed in relief as the cloth cooled her face. She tucked her head into Jace's chest, and then looked up at him.

"Could you tell me a story?" She didn't want to sleep yet, she wanted to talk with Jace all night and stay with him in this moment forever. Just them, all alone, with nothing to worry about for once.

"What kind of story?"

"I don't know, tell me about your first Christmas with the Lightwoods." Clary said, imagining Jace as and eleven year old, with messy hair and missing teeth.

"Well, I hadn't been with the Lightwoods for long, and, if you can even imagine it, I was quite shy. When Christmas came around I had secretly placed gifts under the tree for everyone. I hadn't told anyone though. I wasn't expecting anything for myself, I thought they wouldn't get me anything because they didn't know me, but Alec had come up to my room and dragged me downstairs, claiming I had presents." Jace grinned and Clary tried to imagine Izzy and Alec as children. She almost couldn't picture it.

"I can see them doing that."

"Go to sleep, it's late and you need your rest."

"Mmm." Clary tucked herself into Jace and closed her eyes.

"Love you Clary." Jace kissed the top of her head.

"Love you too." Her voice was muffled but she smiled despite her droopy eyes.

 **Hey guys! A little one-shot I wrote for the Mortal Instruments, I might turn it into a two-shot, not sure… Anyway, leave your thoughts, feelings, questions, concerns, random stories, in the comments! Love you all**

 **-MischiefManaged1916**


End file.
